1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vinyl chloride resin composition, and, more particularly, to a vinyl chloride composition having an improved ability to melt bond to a polycarbonate resin.
2. Discussion of the Background
Since vinyl chloride resins are inexpensive, have excellent physical and chemical properties and satisfactory workability, it is widely used in, for example, manufacturing films and molding products. However, a variety of improvements in the characteristics of these resins have been desired because they are used in many fields for a variety of purposes and formed in a variety of manners. In order to achieve these improvements, blending of resins have usually been employed. For example, methods have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 50-36454 and 51-48169 and U.S. Pat. Reissue No. 28,982 among which elastic polyesters are blended in in order to improve the impact resistance and abrasion resistance of the vinyl chloride resin.
On the other hand, although co-extrusion molding, insert extrusion molding, co-injection molding and insert injection molding are available for improving the characteristics by combining, for example, a plurality of resins, affinity is required in such cases, between the resins to be combined in order to prepare a combined material having satisfactory characteristics.
However, in cases where a laminated film or sheet composed of a vinyl chloride resin and another resin is manufactured by such molding methods, there are very few types of resins which can be melt bonded to the vinyl chloride resin. Only resins having compatibility with respect to the vinyl chloride resin, for example, styrene-acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer resins (ABS resins) or polymethyl methacrylate resins (PMMA resins) can be employed.
In a case where a laminated film or a sheet composed of vinyl chloride and polycarbonate resin which has no compatibility with respect to the vinyl chloride resin is manufactured, an adhesive agent must be used in the extrusion or the injection process because the above-described elements cannot be melt bonded together. In this case, there arises a problem in that the adhesive agent employed will raise the overall cost. Furthermore, there is also a problem with cracks generated in the polycarbonate resin if a vinyl chloride resin, with which a conventional plasticizer, for example dioctyl phthalate, is blended and then melt bonded with the polycarbonate resin.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the above-described problems. That is, an object of the present invention is to provide a vinyl chloride resin composition which can be melt bonded to a polycarbonate resin.